You, Me & Us
by Tabis the Tabby
Summary: From awkward roommates to committed partners. The trials and tribulations of Hiyoshi and Oishi - and the one's who support them. 100fic challenges
1. Best Friends Forever

Some of you might have seen this a long, long time ago - but if you didn't its because it was only up for about three days or so. There are a few things you should know about these next hundred chapters. Its a journey - not just of the characters, but of myself as well. This was my first foray into the world of relationship fanfiction and it took a bit to get used to. I can't say that I'm proud of the first couple of these, since I was still trying to figure out _how _I was going to write it. However I can guarentee that it gets better as it goes on - as all of these were written over a period of a little more than over a year. I never did finish this challenge (I was about twenty fics away, and then Senior year started) - but I thought I might as well share it with the community. If you really are interested in reading this all at once, you can visit my livejournal which should be under webpage on my profile. There might be some OOC here and there, at least in the beginning, but its just something I was working out.

Try and stick with me?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and enjoy the journey!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis and am only playing around with these characters. No profit, just pure entertainment.

theme # 21 - friends

* * *

Best friends forever.

It sounded cheesy and overly sentimental. Something he might have said in elementary school - something he probably did say or at least think at one point during their relationship.

But that was exactly the first thought he had when Tezuka had called him three nights ago and told Oishi he would be moving into Fuji's apartment permanently. It wasn't the fact that he was moving out after only three weeks of dating - that was to be expected if Fuji was involved, now Tezuka had no way to escape Fuji's 'activities' - but it was the thing he had added after that.

_"I found you a new roommate." Tezuka added. "The student I had been tutoring - Hiyoshi Wakashi - he went to Hyoutei."_

_"What? Tezuka, that is ridiculous - I don't even know - ." Oishi tried to explain, confused at both the suggestion and how out of character Tezuka seemed to be._

_"Oishi, you and I both know you won't be able to afford the apartment alone until you graduate." Tezuka's voice was stern, never having gotten over using his 'buchou voice.' "He is a good student and like you will probably be at class most of the time. Besides, it isn't like you haven't met."_

_"Tezuka I would hardly call being on opposite sides of the court, meeting." Oishi's voice was high and somewhat distressed. He started to pace, feeling completely uncomfortable with what was happening. "Its nice of you to try and help me, but I honestly can't - ."_

_"Oishi." _

_Silence passed for a moment._

_"Will I at least meet him before he moves in?" Oishi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He was definitely going to have a headache by time this was over._

_"Tuesday at five, the Cafe near the Department store."_

_"You really thought about this didn't you." Oishi leaned against the wall, eyes still closed. "You didn't have to."_

_"Hn." Tezuka paused, only to continue."It would be irresponsible of me to leave you to fend for yourself right now."_

_Oishi cracked a small grin, that was a very Tezuka type of answer. It basically translated into 'I'm worried and don't trust you to take care of yourself without me.'. So Tezuka needed to send in a spy to make sure Oishi didn't waste away on instant Ramen, potato chips and coffee._

_"Alright. Let me think about it." He began to hang up, then added politely. "Thank you."_

Oishi did understand why Tezuka did it. Oishi was still in college and though he worked, it wasn't really enough to pay for the apartment by himself and still buy the essentials. Not to mention Oishi became an absolute mess without someone around. When Tezuka had been there the apartment had been spotless, but three days and it was already starting to look like a 10 year olds room. Clothes, books, tons of papers and even CDs were laying on the floor.

And when Tezuka had sent him food shopping he'd been horrified - not really, but he did make Oishi go back with a full list of the only foods he was allowed to buy - to find that Oishi lived mostly on junk foods, water and coffee.

"There is a difference between selfless and self-destructive."

That was what Tezuka had told him. So I shouldn't be so shocked. Oishi sighed as he shrugged on a jacket and grabbed his keys. Checking to make sure all the lights were off and his cellphone was in his pocket he went toward the door. No matter how strange it was to say Tezuka was his best friend, and he would be able to get over himself and do this one thing for him.

* * *

Since a lot of this is done, I should update pretty regularily, along with the other things I'm working on.

Love, Tabis


	2. It Was Awkward

Hey there, hope you guys enjoy this~

**glowstarducky:** Thanks for being my first reviewer and I hope you enjoy the ride!

_theme 58 # - dinner_

* * *

It was awkward, but at least there were three of them so it didn't seem so much like a date. Or maybe people thought all three of them were together? Oh god, that was so much worse. He should have just said yes, and been done with it. But he had to ask about meeting Hiyoshi. The poor guy didn't even seem like he wanted to be here. He was probably just being nice and moving in with Oishi out of pity, and as a favor to Tezuka. He could already tell this was the worst thing that could have ever --.

"Oishi."

"Ah, sorry." Oishi looked up at Tezuka, a faint blush covering his face at his friend's raised eyebrow. "I must be tired, sometimes I over do it - with work and all."

"Hn." Tezuka eyed him carefully, but said nothing more. He turned his attention to Hiyoshi, who was desperately trying to focus on something else. "Are you having any more problems with your studies, Hiyoshi-kun?"

"Not anymore." Hiyoshi looked over to Tezuka, suddenly alert. "Thank you again."

Tezuka nodded, and the silence fell once again. A series of loud beeps startled both Oishi and Hiyoshi and they watched as Tezuka took out his phone, sighed and then looked up.

"Could you excuse me, for a moment." Without waiting he rose and exited, immediately dialing numbers on the cellphone as he walked towards the bathroom.

Oishi felt stupid - not to mention rude - as he stared at the table. He should be talking to Hiyoshi-kun, the one he was supposed to be living with soon. It wasn't like he was desperate for Hiyoshi to like him, but he felt like a fool. He'd never been very confident with people he didn't know, and the other man's bored look suggested that he wasn't exactly keen on the idea of moving in with Oishi either.

"Ah, Hiyoshi-kun, what are you studying?"

"Law." He answered, still looking bored. But politely turning to look at Oishi. "And you?"

"I'm studying to be an school teacher." Oishi didn't know why, but he felt slightly embarrassed by that statement.

"Oh." Hiyoshi nodded slightly, and let it drop.

The waitress came by with water, asking if they were ready to order. Oishi ordered for both him and Tezuka, knowing that he always ordered the same thing. Hiyoshi ordered and then turned to Oishi.

"You and Tezuka-san are close, huh?" Hiyoshi almost sounded amused, though his expression didn't change. "You must be disappointed about him moving out."

"Well, we are friends, _just_ friends." Oishi added hastily, pulling his drink closer as though he needed to hold onto something for comfort. This conversation wasn't exactly headed in a good direction. "And its his decision about whom he wants to move in with."

"He didn't ask you did he?"

"Eh? No - I mean, it was -. Nn." Oishi sighed, defeated. He gripped the glass tighter. "Does that bother you?"

"Not really." Hiyoshi said, was small, bitter smirk formed. "He tricked me into saying yes as well. The way he described it, I guess I'm you're babysitter from now on, Oishi-san."

"Haha." Oishi wasn't exactly surprised, and he felt any pride he'd had left dissipate. But, this wasn't a bad feeling. Embarrassing - yes, but it was better than that uncomfortable silence that had reigned over them a few minutes ago. A small sigh and he took a sip of his drink. "I think we'll get along fine, Hiyoshi-kun."

Tezuka returned, saying nothing of the call and once again there was silence. The rest of the night was filled with polite small talk, but a comfortable silence that promised that things might actually turn out well.

* * *

Not that great, but we'll be getting there.

Love,

Tabis


	3. Too Tired To Deal

Thanks for the reviews! We are still in the early stages - this one is a bit interesting. I judge myself for this one as some sort of turning point when I realized I needed to take a different approach. Promise it till get better, and that I will definitely update my other fics, Scout's Honor!

#69 - thunder

* * *

Oishi started having second thoughts exactly one week after Hiyoshi moved in. It wasn't anything personal, Hiyoshi was clean, polite and generally kept to himself. Both of them were busy and didn't see that much of each other. Sometimes it got awkward when both of them wanted to eat or maybe watch TV at the same time. They'd tried to eat together and it ended with Oishi practically stuffing all his food in his mouth and scurrying off to his room. It wasn't until he was safe and alone did he realize how rude he must seem. Perhaps it wasn't the best way to live with someone, but it worked.

There was supposed to be a chance of rain in the afternoon. What it turned out to be was a full blown thunderstorm around eight at night, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Thus one startled, soaked and unhappy Oishi was not prepared for what greeted him when he opened the door to his apartment.

Hiyoshi was sitting facing the tv in the living room, a death grip on one of his huge white pillows, wearing a hat, eyes squeezed shut. The TV was blasting some sort of Disney movie, but Hiyoshi obviously wasn't paying attention to it.

"Hiyoshi-kun?" Oishi was tentative as he entered and put his soaked books on the floor and shrugged off his jacket. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, in fact it seemed as though he hadn't even heard Oishi. Oishi sighed, tired and not really looking forward to dealing with whatever the problem was. He moved toward the kitchen and huge boom of Thunder seemed to shake the apartment building. Oishi took in a sharp breath, startled and continued until he heard a strange whimpering sound.

_"Man, -- fucked if --- --- freeze up."_

Another crack, not as loud, but then whimpering sure got louder.

_"Can't do that thing – that keeping still'_

Oishi backtracked around to the the front of the couch, looking somewhat harassed and yet still worried. He turned and pushed the power button the tv, waiting for a second and then realizing that either Hiyoshi didn't care or couldn't hear it. Sitting on the couch he gently tried to tug the pillow away, only to be met with iron-like resistance.

Another boom and the pillow started to shake uncontrollably. Oishi didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was tired, wet and probably smelled really bad at this point. So he poked Hiyoshi in the back of the head.

Once, twice, thrice - this was ridiculous.

"Hiyoshi, give me that!" Oishi grabbed the pillow with both hands and pulled as hard as he could, he felt it jerk away from its confines and almost fell off the couch. "Now, what is the matter?"

Hiyoshi didn't answer, instead he glared at him like he wanted to mince him to pieces, but the fact that he was shaking, with his knees pulled up to his chest made it much less intimidating. He was holding an old CD player in his hands, and now Oishi knew why he couldn't hear him.

Pulling off the hat, Oishi reached to pull off the earphones as well. But Hiyoshi swatted his hand away, shaking his head furiously and reaching for his pillow.

"No." Oishi said, hiding the pillow behind his back. There was another crack, and Oishi swore he heard a tree - or something - fall outside the apartment. Hiyoshi barely had time to react as Hiyoshi lunged for the pillow behind his back. He yelped and fell off the couch, the pillow softening his fall. Hiyoshi leaned over him, still glaring, but shaking all the more.

_This is a bit...close._ Oishi didn't have much time to think of the the heat from Hiyoshi's body as he was suddenly pushed aside. He blinked, startled as Hiyoshi grabbed his pillow and began to walk away to his room.

Now Oishi knew it was childish, but he hadn't had normal human contact (customers and teachers didn't count) in forever. His better judgment was screaming that this was ridiculous, but tiredness was clouding reason at this point as he ran past Hiyoshi and blocked his door, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong." Oishi used his concerned mother voice, not caring if his reason for doing so was stupid.

Hiyoshi growled stubbornly and Oishi thought that Hiyoshi might push him out of the way again. Only to be startled as Hiyoshi threw the pillow at him and stalked the other way. Oishi vaguely wondered at how nice the pillow smelled and how comfortable it was as he held it against his face. He lowered it slowly, to see that Hiyoshi was back on the floor, arms wrapped around his knees.

Oishi sighed and looked at the ceiling. Did Hiyoshi even realize that the thunder had stopped? Only the loud rain pounding on the windows was left of the storm. Oishi huffed, too tired to deal with this right now and walked over to Hiyoshi, pillow clutched in his hands.

"Here." He held the pillow out toward Hiyoshi, adding. "I'm sorry about that, don't know what came over me."

Hiyoshi just stared at him, then the pillow and then turned away, back facing Oishi. Stuck between pouting and rolling his eyes, Oishi simply put the pillow on top of Hiyoshi's arms and turned to walk to the bathroom. He really need to get sleep at this point, and it was obvious Hiyoshi valued his pillow's company more than Oishi's anyway.

He had barely taken three steps when he felt the pillow hit his back, then nothing as it fell to the floor. Oishi whipped around, looking entirely surprised, only to find that the younger man had turned around, but was still looking away. Oishi almost scowled, but then he bit his lip, wondering for a minute, then picked up the pillow and threw it back toward Hiyoshi so that it landed leaning against him. He stood there for a second, and just as he suspect Hiyoshi threw it back, barely looking at him.

_Maybe the pillow was just an excuse._ He thought rationally for a second, before he threw the pillow back, feeling slightly foolish, but more content than he had in a long time.

The game continued for the while until Oishi noticed that Hiyoshi was half asleep, and finally he didn't respond at all. Oishi looked at his watch blearily at his watch which read _12:03_. Oishi looked over at the golden-haired man and yawned, suddenly jealous of Hiyoshi falling asleep so easily. Oishi shook his head and went to get a blanket for his sleeping - roommate. Realizing that waking him up now probably wouldn't do him too much good, and that he'd probably be embarrassed out of his mind.

As he draped the blanket over Hiyoshi he realized that the CD player long since turned itself off. Oishi blinked, wondering for a moment if maybe Hiyoshi had - . No, he was reading to much into things. It was late and he was thinking to much. Now was time to go to bed, and try and forget this by time morning came.

* * *

A/N; There is no explanation for Hiyoshi singing Spring Awakening. It was the first thing that popped into my head and I assure you at the time I wrote this I was too tired to care. Please don't let it kill you're brain.

Love ya for reading,

Tabis 3


End file.
